Iced
by elinorofealdor
Summary: Lady Aurelia Moors is from an old Northern house, still rich & landed, but with little power. The family has had close ties with House Stark for many years. Aurelia was originally intended to wed Robb Stark, but events changed all that. Now she must find her way in this treacherous world. MAJOR SPOILERS/SPECULATION from ASOS onward. Rated M for sex/violence in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Entering Robb's tent, Aurelia took a quick glance at the other faces around, then curtseyed before Robb who stood on the other side of a wide oak table.

"Your grace," she said as she sank low. When she stood, Robb nodded, his face unsmiling but his eyes bright as he looked at her.

"You wished to see me?"

"I did," he replied. "The rest of you, leave us."

There was a ripple of uncomfortable murmuring, but they all did as they were bid. As Catelyn passed Aurelia, she cast a glare at her which Aurelia was not used to being on the receiving end of. She'd seen Catelyn cast that look of disdain on a handful of people over the years, but on no one so often as Jon.  
_What have I done to deserve that look?_ She pondered as the tent emptied.

Maege Mormont was the last out of the tent and she fastened the flaps. Aurelia knew she would stand sentry. Robb had kept her close the past few days, for reasons Aurelia had only guessed at until now.

Aurelia stood tall, her head tilted slightly as Robb gestured her toward the table.

"I'm sorry if your greeting seemed cold, from me or anyone else."

"I thought this was supposed to be a happy occasion," she joked.

Robb cracked a smile, but it was a sad one.

"I know it must be seen as odd for me to be here with you while your wife is elsewhere, especially given the reason for the journey to the Twins," Aurelia continued. "But I belong at your side."

Robb gazed at her for a moment and his smile faded. Aurelia stared back at him, then stumbled back from the table as the realization struck her.

"Where am I to go?" She asked, barely above a whisper, willing the tears away from her eyes as she felt the emotional sting of his gaze.

"Stannis," he replied.

She swallowed hard. "Stannis. What am I to say to him that your mother did not already attempt?"

"When I sent my mother, Stannis had an army at his back. Now he has a tenth of those men. He is gathering strength, but it will be some time before he has enough to attack anyone. Likely he plans for us to continue fighting the Lannisters until one side or the other wins and he can attack the victor."

"You want me to propose an alliance before that happens?"

"Once my uncle is wed, our army will move to retake the North while holding what we have already claimed. Still, Tywin Lannister needs to be hit hard, where it hurts, and sooner rather than later."

Aurelia nodded. "You give Stannis men to take Casterly Rock, help him defeat the Lannisters and take King's Landing, and in the end he leaves the North to rule itself."

"That is my hope," Robb replied.

"And why should I be able to move the stone wall that is Stannis Baratheon where all others have failed, save the lady they call the red witch who never leaves his side?"

"I have sent word that I am sending an envoy, but not who. He will not suspect you to be the one to treat with him, and I have every faith in your ability to persuade him to our cause. The North is your home and like me you have more concern for keeping it intact and seeing the Lannisters fall than to rule the seven kingdoms."

"So you trust me not only to bring the offer to him, but to discuss counter offers?"

"Yes," Robb said emphatically.

Aurelia gazed at him for a moment, seeing the weariness etched on his face. She recalled days not so recent when he smiled more than scowled, and played more than fought.

"As you wish, you grace," she finally replied. She turned to go, but he called her back.

"Aurelia," he said, not commanding, almost pleading. "There's something else."

Turning back to him, she tried to remain amenable to whatever other situation he might slap her with, but had to bite her tongue to keep it in check. Robb gestured for her to come to his side of the table, moving so she could stand beside him.

"You have been more loyal to me than anyone," Robb began. He flexed a hand that rested on the table. "Even my own mother has betrayed me, for family, yes, but it was a serious betrayal nonetheless. Still, it feels sometimes as though you're the only family I have left. And yet you have always been so much more."

"Robb," she whispered.

"I don't yet have an heir," he continued, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "My brothers are dead, one sister missing, one married to a Lannister. Sansa should inherit Winterfell, or what is left of it, but I know, and am constantly reminded by my counsel, that we cannot let the Lannisters have our home."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, direct, firm, and compassionate. "It is our home, Aurelia. Yours as well as mine, and I hope this is the first step in making that right at last."

He pointed to a letter on the table, one scrolled in his best hand. "Read it."

Aurelia looked down, and then took the letter in her hand. As she scanned it, she felt her heart climb into her throat.

_I, Robert of the House Stark, King in the North and Lord of Winterfell, do hereby decree that my brother, Jon Snow, shall henceforth be legitimized and known forevermore as Jon Stark. Unless a child of my blood is born, he shall be my heir to Winterfell. Should I pass before my child is of age, he shall perform the duties of regent and be known as Lord of Winterfell until my child's fifteenth name day._

_Additionally, as King and Lord of Winterfell, I release the Lady Aurelia Moors from her family's pledge of matrimony to myself and pass that pledge to my brother Jon._

_From this day, until the end of time, Jon Stark is a true, legitimate son of my house and shall be accorded all responsibilities, duties, and respects from House Stark and all those who have pledged fealty to it._

Aurelia's hand shook as she set the letter back on the table.

"I'm sending Maege Mormont and one of the Glovers to Howland Reed to hold this letter. Once I have Frey's men, and retake Winterfell, I will have this letter sent with a thousand men to the Night's Watch." He took one of her trembling hands in his, using his other hand to tilt her face up to look at him. "Then Jon will come home. I will place you both in charge of rebuilding Winterfell while I finish off the Lannisters and claim the North, and you two can be together, as you always should have been."

Aurelia's eyes brimmed with tears. "What if I cannot sway Stannis?"

"I hope you will do all you can," Robb said. "But this letter has no bearing on that. My father should have done this long ago, and I should have done it as soon as I pledged myself to one of Walder Frey's daughters and cast you aside to gain a tactical advantage. I have never been good at apologies, as you know, but this is a partial attempt to make right something which has been wrong for many years."

"You are in earnest?"

Robb nodded, and Aurelia threw her arms around him. He lifted her off the ground as he held her tight. "It will take a bit of time, but I swear to you I will make this right."

He set her back down and Aurelia took a small step back from him.

"That's why your mother gave me that look," she said with a small smile. "She knows."

"She does. Her disdain for Jon has been obvious his whole life, and misplaced. He is my brother, and it is time he was treated as such and allowed the life that should always have been his."

"Who else knows?"

"Maege, my wife, the Greatjon, the Blackfish, and you. I would not have told that many, but when I left my great uncle with my wife I thought he needed to know. And when I told the Greatjon that once you returned from my errand he was to protect you, he should know why."

"Protect me?"

"After you treat with Stannis and report back to me, I intend to send you to House Umber for safekeeping until Winterfell is ours again. I will send you with the Greatjon."

"The Greatjon." She raised an eyebrow. "Am I that valuable?"

"You are to marry my brother, my successor," Robb said, the kingly tone entering his voice. "No one aside from my wife is more important that you." He tilted his head down and kissed her on the cheek. "And I will not lose either of you," he whispered in her ear before pulling back and smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurelia entered the darkened hall of Dragonstone holding herself strong and fearless. In truth she felt like she was neither, but Robb had sent her here to succeed where all others had failed, his mother included. While she tried not to discredit herself, Aurelia had heard too many stories of the implacable wall that was Stannis Baratheon to feel confident.

Before she left on her journey, Catelyn Stark had spoke to her of Stannis' coldness.

"You will not earn yourself into his graces through flattery, or charm, or beauty," she stated flatly. "Stannis has no cause to desire a union with us, other than it might buy him some more men, but men ultimately loyal to my son will bring him little consolation."

"Then what would you recommend, my lady," Aurelia said, trying to sound pleasant even though every word Catelyn said to her was chilled with contempt. "As you have been in my position, perhaps you have some insight into what may sway Stannis, rather than what will not?"

Catelyn eyed her, as though wondering whether to give her real advice or not. In the end, she sighed and seemed to relent. "Stannis is proud, stubborn, inflexible to the point of breaking. He believes he is the rightful king of Westeros, all of it. He has already seen his brothers die, whether by his hand or no, and I do not believe he is at all above sacrifice, or murder, to gain the throne. What you have to offer from Robb is not much, though it is more than he has now. He will likely bristle at the idea of having anyone offer him terms other than complete fealty, and yet he needs men and support. He knows this, and he will know you do as well. If you wish to appeal to him, I would recommend honesty, transparency, flexible pride, and…"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Get close to his witch," Catelyn almost spat. "Do not trust her, not at all, but if you can sway her to our cause... convince her and you convince Stannis."

"What is it she holds over him?" Aurelia pressed.

"On that I can only speculate, but it must be more than womanly charms. Stannis is not unhandsome and while his wife may not be the warmest of women, she is loyal to him. Yet this red priestess holds him enthralled."

Aurelia eyed her, suspicious. "Lady Catelyn, you do not believe he has been bewitched."

"By magic? No," she shook her head. "Yet it is more than seduction. If you had seen what I saw in Renly's tent, you would be more inclined to think it magic, but of that even I cannot convince myself. She feeds his desire, his need, to claim his rights. She whispers to him what must be done, and what he will not sink to doing, she finds a way to do for him. To enact deeds he would find deplorable, yet offer it all in his name, for his glory. Few men could resist such gifts, even one so righteous as Stannis."

"A mercenary advisor?"

Catelyn smiled. "Something like that, I suppose. Yes. So you cannot trust her in the least."

"But I must try to befriend her, or make her believe I trust her."

"And so gain Stannis' trust."

"Do you think it possible?"

Here Catelyn shrugged and looked away from her. "My son seems to think so, at least that it may be possible with you."

Aurelia got nothing else from Catelyn on the subject. In the morning she started off with three guardsmen and a squire to Dragonstone, with little hope of success but a determination to do all she could. After all, Robb had promised her the most precious gift she could ever have desired and all she need do is try. She owed it to him to try her best.

As Aurelia approached the dais, she studied Stannis. He sat in an old oaken chair with a dragon head carved atop it, seeming as though it would devour any who approached the chair were it alive. Stannis regarded her with cold, steel eyes. To his right stood the red priestess, Melisandre, to his left his Hand, Ser Davos Seaworth. Both Aurelia knew from reputation, and the pictures she had formed in her mind were not so far off from reality. However, she had not believed Melisandre's eyes could truly be red, yet as she neared the edge of the steps leading to the throne, she saw they were. Not an amber or ruddy brown as she had imagined, Melisandre's eyes were near the color of fresh blood, illuminated in the glowing firelight to a red as intense as her dress.

Aurelia Bowed low before Stannis. "Your grace," she said.

"I know why you have come, lady Moors. And you are too late, on many fronts."

Aurelia raised her head and regarded him. "Then why receive me?"

Stannis sighed. "Because however stern or cruel some may think me, I do not want it said I denied guest rights to those who deserve it, nor that I withheld truth, no matter how… unpleasant."

"I do not understand, your grace. I was sent here -"

"To treat with me on behalf of Robb Stark. To offer me men to take on the Lannisters and take the Iron Throne, in exchange for giving the north their autonomy when all is over. That or any other offer is hollow now."

Aurelia stood. "You are mistaken, your grace. Robb Stark-"

"Is dead."

The red priestess's voice rang in the hall, echoing through to Aurelia's soul.

Aurelia shook her head. "No. There has been no battle, no-"

"It is, regrettably for you my lady, true." Ser Davos interjected. "He was slain at the Twins, along with his mother and most of his army. We received word this afternoon, just after your arrival."

Aurelia felt her legs give out and she sank to the cold stone floor.

"I cannot deny that the removal of Robb Stark as a potential foe and usurper for my crown pleases me," Stannis finally spoke. "But the boy had courage, and a decent strategic mind. Walder Frey betrayed all customs of guest rights and hospitality. What he did was unmitigated murder and slaughter under the pretext of uniting his house with one of the most highly regarded in the realm. In my realm."

"Are you saying you will repay this injustice?" Aurelia finally found her voice as tears began streaming down her face. She looked up at Stannis, no longer humble but defiant. "You who would be king of all the realms, will you let petty lords murder guests under their roofs? Will you treat others with such treachery as you served your brother?"

Stannis rose to his feet, but Ser Davos put an arm out to block him. "You grace," he said softly. "The lady is clearly distraught."

Aurelia had shifted her gaze to Melisandre, hardly noticing Stannis and Davos bickering in whispers. The red priestess regarded Aurelia with an air of curiosity.

"Your grace," Melisandre finally spoke. "The young lady has experienced a terrible shock, and loss. While it may be of great benefit to your cause, we cannot ignore that the north has seen the destruction of its oldest and most noble house." She stepped from the dais, walking down the stair toward Aurelia.

"We should give her a few days to mourn, and to contemplate her own future." She turned back to look at Stannis. "The support of the remaining forces in the north is still of concern. Most will not want to align themselves with the Lannisters, nor fight the ironborn on their own. Yet who will sway them to listen to outsiders?"

Again she looked at Aurelia, and Aurelia felt a chill go through her. Yet she had not the strength to object or fight at this moment.

After a brief pause, Stannis spoke. "You and your guardsmen will be our guests for a few days. You may have use of the castle, but not the grounds. We will discuss options after you have had three days to mourn your losses." He waved his hand, and Ser Davos moved down toward Aurelia.

Ser Davos held out his hand, the one with all his fingers, to Aurelia. "My lady," he said, and she took his arm. Retreating from the hall, she cast one look back to Stannis, seeing Melisandre holding his arm and whispering in his ear.

Once outside the hall, Aurelia risked trusting her instincts. "Will Stannis have me killed?"

"No, my lady," Ser Davos replied. "Though you may serve as a prized hostage."

"Prized? For what?"

"Your house is still rich, is it not? And you are the heir."

"The heir to burned lands and a probable ruin by now. Would he ransom me to the north rather than try to sway me to his cause?"

Ser Davos chuckled. "My lady, his grace is not given to the swaying of anyone."

"Yet he can be swayed," she pressed.

Davos halted, and she turned to look at him. "It is best not to try and get between them, my lady. I know this from experience." He moved to her and took her arm again. "You are young, and have much to live for. Do not throw away the possibilities of life playing this game."

"I may be young, Ser Davos, but my last hopes for a good life perished at the Twins. My home has been ravaged as Winterfell has, my life sharing in grief and ruin along with the Starks. Just because I still breathe does not mean I have hope."

"I saw my sons die before my eyes," Davos replied. "My king defeated in battle and in council. Yet I have not given up hope for a better life, a better world."

"What is it that gives you such hope, ser?"

"Faith in those I care most about, my lady, and my loyalty to them. Is there no one left for whom you care?"

They arrived at a room, and Davos stopped, gesturing her inside. "I will see to your meal arrangements and find you a girl to serve. If there is anything else you require, please send word to me and I shall do what I can."

He bowed, and she curtseyed, and then he left her. Once alone, Aurelia closed the door and turned to examine the room. One narrow window looked out to the sea, northwards. Aurelia walked to it without thought and gazed to the sea, then beyond.

"Yes," she murmured. "There is still one left for whom I care."

_He is all that matters now_, she thought. _He is everything, and I must find him._


End file.
